Zelda Zanuba Heap
'''Zelda Zanuba '''Heap- Is Silas Aunt. She is one of the characters in the Septimus Heap book series by Angie Sage. She is sister to Theo and Benjamin Heap and lives in a cottage on Draggen Island in the Marram Marshes. Description She is of medium-build, often wears a tent-like dress (which gives her a dumpy appearance), and has a shock of flyaway grey hair, a wrinkled smiling face, and the bright blue eyes of a White Witch. Abilities Zelda is a White Witch and therefore has considerable knowledge of White Magyk as well as Magyk in general. Throughout the books she has also shown a penchance for Potion making by either making them or maintaining them. She has absolutely no sense of taste and cooks dishes mainly consisting of cabbages and eel. The only other person who appreciates her cooking is Septimus and Petroc Trelawny. She has also shown to be a talent in Scrying using The Pond in her garden. She has done so on at leat one noteable occasion which was when she identified Boy 412 as Septimus Heap Background She is sister to Theo and Benjamin Heap and Aunt to Silas although everybody refers to her as Aunt Zelda regardless of their relationship with her. She the current Keeper having completed her apprenticeship to her late predecessor Betty Crackle. The role of Keeper requires them to maintain and regularly visit the Hotep-Ra's Dragon boat who lives under Draggen island, and to escort Queen's and Princesses from the Queen's Way( the exit to which is inside of her cupboard labeled Unstable Potion And Partikular Poison's) to the Dragon Boat during their traditional visit on MidSummer's Day. On stormy nights in the Marram Marshes, Zelda keeps a lookout for any Storm Petrels which might be blown away to the marshes and hopes to meet her brother again one day. In Magyk there is an instance when a Storm Petrel comes to sit around Zelda's roof one stormy night but is not clear whether it is Theo Heap although he sits an the roof and says to himself she has always had a talent for seeing the truth in the pond. In Magyk she played host to Silas, Jenna, Septimus, Nicko, Marcia and Maxie whilst Jenna was being hunted by the Hunter. She taught them how to create Sheild bugs and edited the Hunter's memory so that he beleives himself to be a clown in order to stop im pursuing Jenna. She also captured Merrin Meredith who at the time thought himself to be Septimus Heap, after being shown in the pond that he is not actually Septimus he escaped only to be Consumed by DomDaniel. Later Zelda Revived Merrin receiving little gratitude, she tried to act as a temporary gaurdian until once again Merrin escaped to become aprentice to Darke Wizard Simon Heap. She now plays host to Wolf Boy and treats him as a son. She spends her days teaching him in the ways of White Magyk and preparing him to be her apprentice so that he may succeed her as the first male Keeper. Relationships Zelda is sister to Theo Heap and Benjamin Heap. Her brother Benjamin married Jenna Crackle and had six son's. Her nephews are; Alfred Heap, Hengist Heap, Ernold Heap, Edmond Heap, Silas Heap and Garth Heap and she has one neice Lois Heap as well as another neice in-law (Sarah Heap). She is the Great Aunt of Silas' seven children;Sam Heap, Nicko Heap, Simon Heap, Jo-Jo Heap, Erik Heap, Edd Heap, and Septimus Heap and adoptive grandfather to Jenna Heap. She has a brother in-law is (Titus Willow) and sister in-law (Thomasine Tremaine). She was aprentice to Betty Crackle and is mentor to Wolf Boy, she also acted as a temporary guardian to Merrin Meredith. She has a pet cat called Bert which she transformed into a duck (they're easier to keep in the Marram Marshes) and also is friends with a marsh creature named Boggart. She does not always like Marcia as she and her disagree on what constitutes as an acceptable use of Magyk. Category:All Characters Category:Heap Category:Wizard Category:White Witch Category:Keeper Category:Physik User Category:Main Character